


Angels Could Be Bad

by Yellow_Soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Im so glad that last one is a tag, Light Angst, M/M, Soft bbs, just Kenny bein' down on himself, sad thoughts, smooth Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: "You're like an angel, y'know?""Excuse me?""An angel, you're- you're real nice Kenny!""I'm definitely not an angel,"
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Angels Could Be Bad

"You're like an angel, y'know?"

Kenny coughed, nearly choking on his sandwich. He took a quick drink from his water bottle, an old one he kept refilling with faucet water that was in desperate need of replacing, "Excuse me?"

Butters shifted nervously, he still had a milk carton in his hands, so he couldn't bump his knuckles together like he usually would. It was a horrible habit, anyways, always leaving his fingers chafed and red.

"An angel, you're- you're real nice Kenny!" he tacked on the last bit as if it explained why he was comparing Kenny to some celestial being so casually.

Kenny. An angel? That was ironic. He'd been labeled a trouble maker his whole life, considering all the shit him and the guys got into on a daily basis.

But something about the term irked him. People only became angels when they died... and, well, Kenny did die alot, but he didn't stay dead. "I'm definitely _not_ an angel,"

Butters deflated at that, poking his food around before he grudgingly made an agreeing sound.

They ate in silence for a while, which was fine by Kenny. He hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday and he'd be damned if he let this food go to waste. Butters finished first, a miracle with how he'd been the one carrying their entire conversation before. He stood up quickly, but didn't leave, "Guess you're right,"

About the angels thing? Why had he waited so long just to acknowledge _that?_ Butters plowed right ahead, before Kenny's confusion could even be seen across his face, "Angels could be bad,"

He darted away to dump his tray, and didn't come back. Kenny was almost thankful; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to look him in the eye after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a post I saw on insta that was just,,, the right amount of cute
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B8EcAqdJYWG/?igshid=43faleq4ygvn
> 
> Post here!^^^^^


End file.
